Bartholomew Fatima
'''Bartholomew Fatima', nicknamed Bart, is leader of a group of sand pirates who ravage the desert in their sand cruiser, the Yggdrasil. He is a rambunctious, hot headed, ill-tempered youth, and no one can really control him. Biography He is really the Crown Prince of The Fatima Dynasty, son of Edbart IV and Mariel Fatima, but this has been kept a secret from the public. He receives much support from his men, but he tends to shoot anything that moves, and can cause grief for his comrades. Bart's eye patch isn't for show, he lost his left eye two years ago when trying to aid in the repairs to the Yggdrasil. Sigurd Harcourt, his fellow comrade and retainer, saved him from greater harm, but also lost his other eye in the process. He personally customized his Gear Brigandier, which he personally excavated himself alongside the Heimdal, to have a "patch" over the left camera. While this can't provide any advantage in combat, this would show his vanity and pride to spite his weakness. Despite his brash attitude, Bart is a kind-hearted guy who has deep leadership talents, and has an eye to survival with honor and dignity. He also pilots the Omnigear Andvari, which was excavated from Ft. Jasper and initially stolen by Shakhan. Gameplay He is not particularly fast, but some of his weapons can cause status ailments. He is a strong and useful player with many self-powering Ether abilities. In battles, Bart wields a whip and often times wielding two whips in both of his hands when using each of his deathblows. In both Rhythm Shock and Bracer, Bart can be seen using both punches and kicks as part of his deathblow. When using elemental deathblows, Bart is capable of using elemental magic with the use of imaginations where he gain wings to flap his opponent with a gust of wind, creating a deadly earthquake and lastly in both Prominence and Tornado, Bart is using two punches to create a deadly surge of both fire and ice as both of his hands are raising when using both of its abilities. In Gear battles, both Brigandier and his Omnigear, Andvari, wielding a whip. It can status down or changing elements as part of its ether magic but it does not counterattack enemies unlike Bladegash. When using one of its deathblows he can whiplash its opponent with a single or two whips. Deathblows * Head Hunter: - 4 AP * Twin Sonic: - 5 AP * Rhythm Shock: - 5 AP * Dynamic: - 6 AP * Astral: - 6 AP * Bracer: - 6 AP * Justice: - 6 AP * Angel: - Wind Elemental, 7 AP * Land Break: - Earth Elemental, 7 AP * Prominence: - Fire Elemental, 7 AP * Tornado: - Water Elemental, 7 AP Quotes * "The people who started the war are the reason. And unless you fight to get rid of the reason, nothing will ever change. I fight to get rid of the reason." * "Well, it was really impressive from this side, believe me!" firing a 'Bart-missile' at his own crew * "It's harder to bring in an animal alive than dead." * "Of course, I'm Bart the Immortal, whaddya trying to say...?" * "Well, if it isn't Dr. Uzuki and his... errh, very big friend." to Rico Gallery BartP.png|Portrait. BartArt.png|Portrait. Incest.jpeg|Incest. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters